Minecraft Teacher
Minecraft Teacher is a roleplay machinima web-series created by Sky Does Minecraft. It aired from July 1st, 2015 to August 6th, 2015. The series was followed by two spin-off series, Minecraft Roomates, and Minecraft University. Summary Welcome to summer school, a place of learning and ignorance, and watch as students go through the ten classes that the school offers, and than watch as they destroy these classes with little to no guilt over what they have done. Cast ThatGuyBarney as Barney(Appears in all episodes : 10 in total)''The foreign student who often accuses Sky of being several of the teachers. '''House_Owner as Ross(Appears in all episodes'' : 10 in total'')''The stupid student who has a strong fondness of chickens. '''JinBop as Jin(Appears in all episodes : 10 in total'')The smart student who acts the most normal of the students. '''Sky Does Minecraft as Sky(Appears in episodes 2,5-6,8-10 : 6 in total)''The popular rich student who seemly misses school a lot due to an unknown sickness. '''Aphmau as Mrs.Jess(Appears in episodes 2,5,8-10 : 5 in total)''The art,home economics,English,and cooking class teacher who hates the students for ruining her life. '''SGCBarbierian as Mr.Barbierian(Appears in episodes 8 and 10 : 2 in total)''The school janitor who the students have taken a liking to. He pretended to be the substitute English teacher. '''Shubble as Mrs.Shelby(Appears in episodes 6 and 10 : 2 in total)''The science class teacher who was fired after Ross blew up the football field. '''Sky Does Minecraft as Mr.Chicken(Appears in episodes 4 and 10 : 2 in total)''The health class teacher who wears a chicken suit, and actually believes that he is a real chicken. '''Sky Does Minecraft as Mr.FluffyMcDoggington(Appears in episodes 7 and 10 : 2 in total)''The math class teacher who is a hot dog person. '''Sky Does Minecraft as Mr.Snufflefoot(Appears in episodes 3 and 10 : 2 in total)''The PE teacher who has violent tendancies and the ability to do inhuman actions, such as flying. '''Sky Does Minecraft as Mr.Snufflebutt(Appears in episodes 1 and 10 : 2 in total)''The substitute teacher who is the first teacher than the students encounter. '''CaptainSparklez as' Principal Sparklez(Appears in episode 10 : 1 in total)''The principal of the school who hates the students for ruining everything he has done with the school. '''Chicken as' Thundermuffin(Appears in episodes 7 and 10 : 2 in total)''A chicken that was going to be cooked in cooking class, but survived and was adopted by Ross as a pet. '''Chicken as' Thundercluck(Appears in episode 7 : 1 in total)''A chicken that was killed in math class. List of Episodes #WELCOME TO SUMMER SCHOOL #PAINTING IN ART CLASS #GYM CLASS HEROES #HEALTHY SCHOOL LUNCHES #HOME ECONOMICS 101 #TNT IN SCIENCE CLASS #CHICKEN MATHMATICS #BEST CLASS EVER #MENTAL BREAKDOWN #GRADUATION CEREMONIES Trivia *A total of 8 YouTubers starred in the series. **These YouTubers are Sky Does Minecraft, JinBop, House_Owner, ThatGuyBarney, Aphmau, CaptainSparklez, Shubble, and SGCBarbierian. *Barney, Jin, and Ross are the only characters who appear in every episode. **However, Skydoesminecraft played a character in every episode, despite the fact that his character only appeared in 6 episodes. *Thundercluck is the only reported death this season. *Skydoesminecraft plays a total of 5 characters in the season, which is more than any other YouTuber who starred in the series. **He plays Sky'(The Cool Student), Mr.FluffyMcDoggington(The Math Teacher), Mr.Snufflefoot(The Gym Teacher), Mr.Chicken(The Health Teacher), Mr.Snufflebutt(The Substitute Teacher)'''. Links Episode 1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILd6nxgtloI&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 2:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gBeks3KgoU&index=2&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 3:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kUppiMyWqE&index=3&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 4:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO8K2saGx2A&index=4&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 5:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70ki9RvSVqw&index=5&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 6:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igzvIHch-wA&index=6&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 7:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lJOGmIYYic&index=7&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 8:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgEdswBQBWo&index=8&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 9:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkip-X5dh-E&index=9&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Episode 10:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rnb0nrvcC_M&index=10&list=PLQb_jwMHdDF0ETRsQYSP3liCIxaWH37WY Category:Shows Category:Created by Sky Category:Cancelled Series Category:The Roleplay Universe Category:Minecraft Teacher